


Limiting

by celeste9



Series: February Challenge Fics [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: With Han out in the cold barren waste of Hoth looking for Luke, Leia knew there was only one person she could count on to be with her the way she needed. Luckily Amilyn had never let her down yet.





	Limiting

**Author's Note:**

> For the SWWA February Ficlet Challenge Day 1, 'huddling for warmth'.

As the door closed on Hoth’s base until the morning, Han and Luke still lost somewhere out beyond in the snow, Leia knew she couldn’t be alone. There was only so long, however, unfortunately, that she could keep busy; eventually she was pushed off out of the control room to get some rest.

Some rest. As if Leia could while Luke and Han were…

Leia couldn’t be alone, and if she had to be in her quarters, there was only one person still inside she could count on to be with her the way she needed.

Luckily Amilyn Holdo had never let Leia down yet.

“Threepio says the odds are impossibly set against them,” Leia said as she sat on her bunk with her back against the wall, Amilyn beside her.

“When have the odds ever been in our favor?” Amilyn reasoned. “That’s never stopped us before.”

Leia smiled a little. “True.” Luke had destroyed the Death Star with one shot he should never have even been able to make. The Rebellion survived on long-shots.

 _Rogue One,_ Leia thought, and took a moment to remember them.

Leia shivered, and Amilyn scooted over to press against her, snaking her arm behind Leia’s back. Leia leaned into her and accepted the offered warmth. Hoth was too cold and the base too expansive to be heated properly, so Leia felt like she could never get warm here, even when she was bundled up.

Being with Amilyn and sharing her body heat made Leia feel warmer and more comfortable than she ever did on her own.

“It seems wrong, somehow, to sit in here with you and resent the chill when Luke and Han are…” Leia trailed off because it made her ill to picture it. “Luke is from the desert.” Not that it mattered, really. Hoth would kill a being from snowy mountains as easily as a desert farm boy.

“He has Han to keep him warm.”

That made Leia giggle for some reason. “Like…”

Amilyn shrugged. “Why not? He’s certainly captivated.”

 _Which one?_ Leia wondered.

She had heard the gossip. But she had heard the gossip about her and Han, and her and Luke, too. She knew better than to pay attention, or to put any stock in it. Still, though. Maybe Amilyn had a point.

“I know Han will look after him either way,” Leia said. “Han will bring Luke back, and they’ll both be fine.”

If she said it out loud, it had to be true.

“Of course,” Amilyn agreed.

Quiet with Amilyn never seemed awkward or uncomfortable. Amilyn was so serene that sometimes her peacefulness seemed to rub off even on Leia, which, Leia could admit, was probably quite the feat. Leia sat tucked up with Amilyn and wondered what sort of life they would have without the Empire, without the Rebellion. She wondered if they still would have become friends if the circumstances of their meeting had been simpler, if… if… But she supposed that didn’t matter.

The Rebellion had brought her to Luke and Han, too, and she wasn’t sure what her life would be without them now. More dull, probably.

It was so very cold on Hoth, even if Han put up a shelter. Leia hoped… she hoped…

“Can we get under the covers?” Leia whispered, feeling silly, but Amilyn smiled at her. Her hair was a pale blue at the moment, just a little faded, as though Amilyn hadn’t had the time to fix it of late.

“It would be silly not to,” Amilyn said, drawing away only enough to help enable their burrowing beneath the blankets.

Leia was gratified when Amilyn still pressed against her, though it was immediately a bit warmer just being underneath the thin but serviceable blankets. She wanted Amilyn for her heat but also her… _Amilyn_ -ness, for being Leia’s friend and for understanding better than it felt like anyone else did.

(After… _after,_ Amilyn had found Leia and hugged her, and it remained the only moment Leia had felt able to grieve, to take the time away from the Rebellion to mourn what she had lost.)

They lay facing each other, close enough that Leia could feel the warm puffing of Amilyn’s breath on her skin. Amilyn reached out and stroked her fingers through the loose hair behind Leia’s ear.

“If you worry,” Amilyn said, “it only shows you care. It isn’t wrong to worry. But you shouldn’t do it at the expense of yourself.”

“I know they’ll be fine,” Leia said, and the words felt true. “I… I feel it.”

Amilyn leaned in and pressed her lips to Leia’s, so soft and so brief.

Leia blinked at her, and realized she hadn’t minded. Maybe had even liked it, a little.

Amilyn was smiling at her, and Leia could remember her saying, _that feels so limiting,_ and maybe… Maybe it was, a little, and maybe Leia had only needed to grow into the idea of more.

Maybe it was only Amilyn.

Leia pressed closer to her, seeking out Amilyn’s warmth and comfort. “Maybe Han and Luke are cuddling somewhere out there right now, too,” she said, and Amilyn laughed and stroked her hand over the back of Leia’s neck.

“They are in very good company,” she said, and Leia privately agreed that she was, too.


End file.
